


Добейся победы

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Неро достаточно настойчив, что бы позволить этому наконец случиться.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	Добейся победы

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для феста, на ключ А-17 — Кредо/Неро "Сначала научись держать в руках меч, парень".

Всё до сих пор хорошо.

Кровавые брызги под ногами. Безнадежно испорченный плащ.

Все живы. Маленький мир для четверых, как говорит мама.

Кровь заливает глаза, хотя рассеченная бровь уже зажила.

Всё что он может сейчас, тренироваться до изнеможения. Оттачивать приёмы, парировать удары и ждать.

Каждое утро он, вместе с семьей, на молитве в храме. И просит лишь об одном — чтобы всё оставалось так, как есть. Чтобы они все были живы. Чтобы новый день не принёс новых потерь. И чтобы этих тварей не становилось больше.

Вступление в Орден. По стопам отца. Защищать всех этих людей, Фортуну, охранять чужие маленькие миры.

Кредо шестнадцать. И его вера сильнее, чем страх матери. Страх, причин которого он не понимает.

***

Всё хорошо.

Кирие приходит к нему утром, во время обхода. Она восторженно гладит рукоять его меча и говорит о пустяках. Её смех раздаётся под сводами храма, от чего там становится не так мрачно. Он ценит эти моменты.

Вслед за ней начинает приходить и Неро. Он всё ещё молчалив, и ценит уединение. Но Кредо ловит его восхищенный взгляд, когда без видимых усилий вытаскивает меч из ножен. И это льстит.

Каждое утро он, вместе с другими рыцарями, на молитве в храме. И просит лишь об одном — чтобы всё оставалось так, как есть. Чтобы они все были живы. Чтобы он смог перенести готовящееся «перерождение». Ему есть кого защищать.

До церемонии Вознесения остаётся не так уж и много.

Кредо девятнадцать. И он уходит в лес Митис, чтобы доказать самому себе — страха больше нет, и быть не может.

А по возвращению — вымотанного, обессиленного — на подходе к городу, его встречает Неро. Не смотря полную опустошенность и желание просто лечь на землю, он лишь сильнее сжимает меч и проходит мимо.

Неро фыркает за его спиной, но молчит. А на следующий день Кредо видит, как он тренируется за домом. С его мечом.

***

Всё хорошо.

Кирие теперь поёт в хоре при храме, делится секретами со сверстницами, шумной стайкой играющими на площади.

Всё меняется, медленно, но неотвратимо. Остаётся Неро. Он всё так же молчалив, и ценит уединение. Впрочем, как и сам Кредо. Теперь они вместе проходят весь маршрут патруля по утрам, когда солнце ещё только обозначается розовеющем на востоке небом.

Кроме того, вся тьма души, что дремала до церемонии — теперь словно рвётся изнутри. Но, они называют это «ангельским даром». Ведь эта сила позволяет им сдерживать демонов. И их атаки он отражает с той яростью, на которую раньше способен не был.

Каждое утро он, вместе со всеми, молится в храме. И просит лишь об одном — чтобы всё оставалось так, как есть. Чтобы они все были живы. Чтобы отец не оставил Орден. Чтобы Кирие никогда не видела умирающих ради их блага рыцарей. Чтобы мама больше не плакала, когда он с отцом уходит на зачистку очередного логова. И чтобы Неро не ходил больше за ними.

Парень делает успехи. В нём несравнимое упорство, и храбрость, граничащая с безрассудством.

Всем своим видом он словно говорит — мне всё равно, если ты считаешь, что у меня ничего не получиться. Я всё равно сделаю.

Он избегает носить форму, хотя с гордостью носит символ Ордена, к которому уже себя перечисляет. И, не смотря на сдержанность самого Кредо, ищет ласки. Прерывисто обнимает его, неловко вскользь касаясь щеки губами.

В глазах Неро презрение к правилам. То самое, из-за чего он может послать к чертям кодекс, дисциплину, да и весь Орден. Кажется, он вообще ценит эту организацию лишь из-за одного человека. Он уже готов стать одним из защитников. Только не знает, через какую боль придется пройти, когда наружу прорвётся всё самоё тёмное. Когда тьма печатью свяжет тело, растворяя в агонии, наедине с собственными страхами, убивая и рождая заново.

— Сначала научись держать в руках меч, парень.

Кредо берется тренировать его. Лучший кандидат на пост командира против этого юнца.

Неро шестнадцать. И он верит только в свои силы.

Он распален схваткой. Настойчиво привлекает к себе, но позволяет вести. Целует жадно, губы саднит, и дыхание одно на двоих.

Крохотный клочок тьмы, который не смог удержать, вот почему я позволил этому случиться, думает Кредо.

Но всё ещё хорошо, их маленький мир в равновесии.

До завтрашнего утра.


End file.
